


Gimmie Five

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Love, M/M, OC, competitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Kunimi and Kindaichi adopt Daiki
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	Gimmie Five

Kunimi met Daiki and knew that he wanted to adopt the boy immediately. It wasn’t about having a special moment or wanting to save the boy. It was a tug that pulled from the very depths of Kunimi’s heart. The boy barely talked other than to offer up his name. In fact, the boy chose only to answer yes or no questions. And he only did so with a shake or nod of his head.

“He’s going through therapy for his fear of talking among other things,” Misa tells Kindaichi and Kunimi listens as well,” He has to at least tell people his name. That’s it. That is what they are working on with him right now.”

Kunimi nods in understanding. A fear of talking often times stems from bad associations with talking. It was good they were taking baby steps like that.

“How old is he?” Kunimi asks quietly.

“He is nine.” Misa says back.

Kunimi sits on the ground next to the nine-year-old who is staring off into space and holding his knees up to his chest.

“Do you like volleyball?” Kunimi asks gently.

Daiki nods.

“Do you play?”

Daiki nods.

“Do you like reading?”

Daiki shrugs.

Kunimi laughs lightly,” Yeah me too.”

Kunimi sits with his back against the wall and just lets the boy get used to his presence. Kunimi was patient, he had to be, he was a therapist. But that wasn’t the reason he was patient with Daiki. Daiki needed patience.

Kindaichi stood back and watched his husband do his thing. Kunimi was talented at helping people who’s emotional states were bad. And Kindaichi was proud of this fact. Kunimi had letters from past patients hanging in their house, all of them framed, letters that thanked Kunimi for helping them and saving their lives several times.

Eventually Kindaichi sat down next to Kunimi and talked with the boy as well. Kindaichi started telling stories about their time playing volleyball in high school, and Daiki had the smallest hints of a smile on his face the entire time.

“We want to adopt Daiki,” Kunimi says to Misa.

Misa looks up from the book she had been reading. “I think this is the most people I’ve ever had ask to adopt.” She smiles warmly and laughs. “I think sending that email to Hinata-san was the best thing I could have done.” She sits there for a moment looking pleased before jolting back into reality. “Right. The process. He is older so- “

“I will save you time,” Kindaichi says smiling,” Both me and Yaku work as social workers, and Kunimi here is a therapist for underaged abuse victims. We know the process and I’m sure you don’t want to repeat the whole process again if you can help it.”

Misa laughs,” You’d be correct. I have been repeating it all day, and while it makes me happy to see so many children adopted, its becoming like my mantra today.”

Kunimi smiles, the woman reminds him so much of Kayori, his and all the other siblings’ mom.

“We will get his room ready and call you when it is done,” Kunimi says shaking her hand.

Misa waves goodbye to them and both Kindaichi and Kunimi say goodbye to Daiki before leaving.

Kunimi learned that Kindaichi really hates Ikea within the next week. Kindaichi hated the big store, he hated the instructions, and Kindaichi really hated the assembly process.

“Yuutarou, why don’t you let me help you?” Kunimi asks watching as his husband struggles with screwing a table leg in.

“No!” Kindaichi says annoyed,” I will not be beaten BY A GODDAMN TABLE!!!”

Two days later Kindaichi admitted defeat to a table.

Akaashi came by and helped to build the furniture. Much to Kindaichi’s dismay, Akaashi had it done in a matter of thirty minutes.

“He is a furniture whisperer,” Kindaichi says pouting,” That is the only explanation possible.”

“Yes,” Kunimi says sarcastically, looking up from his paperwork,” And it’s not because you suck at reading directions.”

“You try to read those fucking directions asshole.” Kindaichi says annoyed.

Kunimi sticks his tongue out at Kindaichi playfully, while holding up two fingers in a mocking peace sign.

“Go suck a dick Akira,” Kindaichi mutters.

“Aw a shame,” Kunimi smirks,” I was planning to suck yours. But never mind.”

“Wait,” Kindaichi says suddenly,” WHEN WAS THAT ON THE TABLE?!”

Kunimi laughs and continues going over his paperwork.

A few days later Daiki arrived. Kindaichi had to leave due to an abuse case that he had been working on, so Kunimi was the one to answer the door.

“Hey Daiki,” Kunimi says with a smile.

Daiki smiles a quiet smile and waves tiredly.

Kunimi can see dark circles under the boy’s eyes and his therapist mind instantly clicks pieces together.

_Insomnia._

“Would you like something to eat?” Kunimi asks,” I am sure you are pretty hungry for some dinner right now.”

Daiki’s eyes go wide. Briefly Kunimi notices the social worker waving politely before heading out the door again. But most of his attention is trained on the nine-year-old in front of him. The nine-year-old looks at him in wonder, like he can’t believe he is being asked if he wants food.

The boy nod quickly.

Kunimi smiles,” Do you like pizza Daiki?”

Daiki gives Kunimi a confused look. And Kunimi realizes the boy had never had pizza before.

“Do you like cheese?” Kunimi asks.

Daiki nods again, his eyes lighting up the tiniest bit.

Kunimi orders a cheese pizza. And as it arrives, so does Kindaichi.

“Hey Daiki!” Kindaichi says happily. “It’s good to see you again. Give me a high-five.”

Kindaichi holds up his hand and Daiki flinches slightly, only relaxing when the hand just stays there. But Daiki still looks at the hand confused.

“Like this,” Kunimi says slapping Kindaichi’s hand with his own. “It’s stupid I know.”

“Stop being mean to me Akira,” Kindaichi says annoyed.

Kindaichi offers up his hand again for a high-five and they both watch as Daiki cautiously makes his way over before smacking Kindaichi’s hand.

“Ha,” Kindaichi says smirking,” He gave me a high-five before you got one.”

“That’s a stupid competition,” Kunimi deadpans.

“He doesn’t think so,” Kindaichi says pointing to Daiki. Daiki is staring at his hand with a smile on his face. It briefly crosses Kunimi’s mind that that, much like asking Daiki if he wanted food, was probably one of the only positive moments the kid had had with touch outside the foster house.

“Gimmie five too Daiki,” Kunimi says holding up his hand.

Daiki’s eyes light up just a bit, and Daiki smacks Kunimi’s hand with a smile on his face.

Kunimi decided to go along with Kindaichi’s stupid competition this time.

It was only moments later that they discovered pizza was Daiki’s new favorite food. The kid’s eyes lit up as he bit into the slice Kunimi had given him. Daiki stared at it in wonder for a moment before devouring the piece.

Kunimi laughed, “Do you want another piece Daiki?”

Daiki nods enthusiastically. And Kunimi smiles happily.

“Gimmie Five Daiki,” Kindaichi says as they send Daiki to bed. Yet again Daiki’s eyes light up and he smacks the hand offered to him before smiling.

It was on the first night that Kunimi learned Daiki didn’t sleep. Kunimi himself was an insomniac so he had been up and about trying to make himself tea when Daiki had timidly walked into the room.

Kunimi had startled upon turning and seeing the boy.

“You scared me,” Kunimi says laughing,” You are the first to really do that too.”

Daiki smiles and blushes a small bit.

“Are you having trouble sleeping,” Kunimi asks gently.

Daichi hesitates before nodding his head while biting his lip.

Kunimi smiles,” Let me make you some tea, it will help.”

Kunimi makes Daiki a cup of tea, but before handing him the cup he holds up his hand.

“Daiki gimme five,” Kunimi says,” I can’t have Yuutarou getting ahead of me now.”

Daiki snorts out a laugh and smacks Kunimi’s hand. And Kunimi hands Daiki the tea before heading to bed.

That situation became a nightly event. And even though the boy still woke up from nightmares sometimes, Daiki seemed grateful for the few hours of sleep he got from that encounter.

Things really started getting better when Daiki joined the school volleyball team. He would come home and silently wave his hands to get either Kunimi or Kindaichi’s attention before showing them what he had learned in practice. Kunimi didn’t mind the constant event, this was after all the first real team any of the kids were on so Kunimi decided to let Daiki just be a kid.

“Gimmie five,” Kunimi says holding up his hand.

Daiki stops bumping the ball to smack Kunimi’s hand.

“That brings the score 68-66,” Kunimi says smirking at Kindaichi.

“No way!” Kindaichi says annoyed,” Daiki, he’s fudging the numbers, isn’t he?!”

Daiki shakes his head no.

“Damnit,” Kindaichi says.

And Daiki giggles.

The social worker stopped by often to check in, until after six months she smiled and took out the adoption papers. Daiki watched anxiously as they both looked at him.

“Daiki,” Kunimi says gently,” Would it be alright if we adopted you?”

Daiki’s eyes went wide, and he nodded so enthusiastically that Kunimi thought his head might fall off.

That night they celebrated with pizza and a lot of high fives.

It was a month later, and they were at Daiki’s first volleyball game. Both Kunimi and Kindaichi watched in awe as Daiki ran for the ball and spiked the winning point. They both cheered harder than they ever had in their lives. And after the game they saw Daiki and the small boy’s eyes lit up.

“Mom, Dad!!!” He yelled, voice scratchy from disuse,” Gimmie five!!!”

The nine-year-old holds up both his hands and looks at them expectantly. And Kunimi can’t help himself, he kneels down and hugs the boy. Kunimi’s glasses are knocked off his face in the process.

“I love you Daiki,” Kunimi says.

Daiki smirks,” Gimmie five.” He says again.

Kunimi laughs and smacks Daiki’s hand.

“I love you guys too,” Daiki finally says,” Before hugging them both.

A/N

Join Fanfiction Corner Discord

<https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r>


End file.
